Show Me Heaven
by UA
Summary: Heaven isn't always what you want it to be. COMPLETE
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer-I don't own the characters I write about (except for the.nevermind.you'll see). They belong to JER and NBC.  
  
Note-this is an idea that wouldn't leave me alone during the whole Sheridan/Luis, locked in the vault episodes. Didn't want to confuse you about the timeline. : )  
  
  
  
  
  
Show Me Heaven  
  
  
  
  
  
Part One  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Luis! No!" she cried desperately. Urgently. "Luis! Don't you leave me now!" she screamed. Lowering her mouth to his. Trying futilely to breathe life back into his body. Sobbing as she counted aloud between compressions. "Luis, please," she pleaded. Cupping his face with her hands. "Please," she cried once more. One of her tears falling to his cheek. Making it seem as if he were crying with her. "I love you," she whispered. Kissing his cool lips. "I love you so much," she repeated. "Breathe, dammit! Luis! Come back to me!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"Come back to me, Luis. Breathe, Mijo. That's it," a lilting voice soothed. Cradling his dark head against her bosom. "Mama?" he asked in confusion. Blinking his dark eyes against the blinding sunlight. "Mama? What happened?" His mother's brown eyes softened with love, and she ran her fingers tenderly, gingerly through his dark hair.  
  
"You were trying to be a hero again," Antonio piped in. Peering over their mother's shoulder. "Big Mama's baby," he teased. Delighting in annoying his kid brother. And succeeding by tousling Luis's dark hair. "Hey!" Luis yelled. He'd worked so hard to have his hair look perfect this morning. Perfect for when Beth saw him. He lunged forward. Pulling free from his mother's embrace. "Ouch!" he moaned. Holding his head in pain.  
  
"That's it, Mijo. I'm taking you to see Dr. Russell," his mother said. Helping him to his feet. "Mama," he protested, "stop treating me like I'm a baby. I'm fourteen years old." "Really, Mijo?" she asked. Eyebrows raised. "I didn't know young men your age still climbed treas. Or fell out of them," she said. Taking him by the hand. "It's all that dumb animal's fault," he muttered. Pointing to the offending monster struggling mightily to escape his four-year-old sister's arms. "Is not," Theresa pouted. "Is it, Fate?" The orange tabby squeaked pitifully, and Theresa turned to her mother and said, "Mama? Tell Luis he's wrong."  
  
Pilar released Luis's hand with a stern look and kneeled down in front of her youngest daughter. "Theresita," she sighed. Brushing her abundant dark hair back from her face. Wiping at her tears. "What am I going to do with you?" she whispered as she hugged her close. "Both of you are wrong." She shook her head at their rumblings of protest. "No more arguments. That means you, too, Antonio," she said pointedly. "While I'm gone I want you to look after your brother and sisters." "But Mama.I have a date." "No buts, Antonio. Your father will be home soon. You'll still have plenty of time for your date. Come on, Mijo," she gestured to Luis. "I have to stop back by the main house and tell Mrs. Crane where I'm going." Luis followed behind her. But only after shooting Antonio a triumphant smirk. His mother's "I saw that" left him scratching his head.  
  
He waved at Papa as they passed the construction site for the new gazebo Mr. Crane had commissioned. His heart swelled with pride for his father. He was a master at his job. He lagged behind his mother as they walked through the servants' entrance. Waving and smiling at all of her friends. Fading into the background when he lay eyes on Mrs. Crane. He wandered away aimlessly while she and his mother talked. Studying the finery that adorned the walls of the Crane Mansion. Stopping in his tracks when he heard a noise. Something that sounded like.like muffled sobs.  
  
"Hello," he called quietly. Almost a whisper. "Is anybody there?" he asked. Peering around the next open door he came to. It looked like a library. A really big library, he thought in awe as he walked inside. He jumped at the sound of her voice. Whirling around so quickly he made himself dizzy. "Who are you?" she repeated softly. Steadying him with a gentle hand. He didn't answer her at first. Sure he was drowning in her sad blue eyes. Instead he reached a shaking hand out to wipe away the reminder of her tears. She breathed in sharply. Her eyes fluttering shut at his touch. Bringing her hand up to cover his.  
  
"My name's Luis," he whispered. Afraid to break the spell he was under. "Why are you so sad?" he asked. Tucking a loose strand of her blond hair behind her ear. He waited. Breath held. For an answer. Mesmerized by her. She studied him solemnly. "I.it's." "Sheridan!" a stern voice shouted. He watched, puzzled as her blue eyes filled with fear. "I have to go," she said in a panic-filled voice. "Nice meeting you, too," he mumbled as her golden figure disappeared before his very eyes. Was she even real? He wondered. Rubbing his eyes. Or did he imagine her, he asked himself as his mother's concerned face came into view. "Mijo! I've been worried sick. Where have you been? I've been looking for you everywhere," she rushed. Pulling him forward as he looked back once more. Would he ever see her again?  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Son, I'm so proud of you," Martin Fitzgerald said. Slapping him affectionately on the back. "Valedictorian," he said. Tears in his eyes. Luis grinned broadly as his mother clutched his diploma close to her heart. Tears in her eyes as well. "Don't cry, Mama," he laughed. Hugging her close. "I can't help it," she sniffled. Dabbing at her eyes and gazing at him proudly. "You'll be leaving me soon. For college. First Antonio. Now you, Luis. Paloma will be next," she cried. Running a hand through his twelve-year-old sister's dark curls. "You still have me for a while, Mama," Paloma said sweetly. Her hazel eyes sparkling. "And Theresa and Miguel." "Yes," Pilar laughed as she watched Theresa and Miguel playing with Sam and Grace Bennett's three youngsters. "I still have you. But only for a little while. You grow up so fast."  
  
"Ain't that the truth," Antonio whistled as he watched his little brother kiss his girlfriend in celebration. "My, my," he teased. Grinning widely at the blush that rose on the pretty brunette's cheeks. "Looks like little Beth Wallace is all grown up now," he said. Bringing her hand to his lips and kissing it. "Hands off," cried a familiar voice laced with humor. "The minute.no wait, make that the second.Luis and Beth break it off, she's mine," Hank Bennett said. Wrapping his arms around Beth from behind and pretending to nibble on her neck. Beth giggled wildly. "All mine. You got that Lo-Fitz?" "Aww. If it isn't little Hanky Bennett," Antonio said in the most babyish voice he could muster. "You mean Mommy let you out to play with the big boys today, Runt?" "Watch what you say around Hank now, Bro," Luis laughed. "Look," he said. "He's actually got muscles now."  
  
"Boys," Martin chuckled. "Play nice. This is the last time you'll see each other for at least two weeks." Antonio smirked at Hank one last time and winked at Beth as he turned his attention on his little brother. "Hey, Luis. When are you guys heading out to Myrtle Beach? Huh? Are you all getting your own rooms? Or are you and the lovely Miss Wallace going to sneak off and leave ole Hanky-poo in the dust?" "Antonio," Luis hissed in warning. "Mama." he said. Raising an eyebrow in her direction. "Calm down, Bro. She's talking to Hanky's sister-in-law. You have nothing to worry about. Besides. It's not like she thinks you're a saint or something. Especially after catching you kissing Mary Jo up in your bedroom. Oops! Did I just say that?" he said as Beth stalked away from Luis angrily. "Good going, Antonio," Luis ground out as he followed her. "Thanks, Man, for making sure the ride down there's going to be Hell," Hank said. Wincing when he saw his brother's wife descending upon them. Arms stretched out wide.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
  
  
Luis kicked the sand at his feet in frustration. Beth still wasn't talking to him. Two days and counting. She was trying to kill him, he decided. Flirting with every guy she saw. Including Hank. He had to laugh as he remembered the look on Hank's face when she sat in his lap at dinner last night. He ate it up. Joined right in her game. Hank was the only one Beth was talking to right now. Why was she acting this way? It wasn't like she didn't know. She'd went out with other people, too, when they cooled things off for a little while a few months back. It was HER idea, after all. Women. He couldn't figure out what went through their heads for the life of him. And boy, would he like to figure it out, he thought as a beautiful sight halted him in his tracks.  
  
The rising sun made her blond hair gleam. His heart hammered in his chest as he watched her. Something about her seemed.felt.familiar. He watched as she leaned her head forward and rested her chin on her updrawn knees. Her eyes lifted skyward. Closed. Her golden hair seemed to float in the light breeze, and he ached to touch her. To prove to himself she was real. She was right there. In front of him. He had no voice as he opened his mouth to speak. No words would escape his lips. Sheridan, his mind screamed. Could it be the same girl? The same girl that haunted his dreams? His heart stopped when she opened her eyes and stared at him. Right through his soul. With the same sad blue eyes. "Sheridan," he whispered. Taking a step forward. Only to be stopped by a sound he had not heard in two days. "Luis!" He shut his eyes against the sound. When he opened them, she was gone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. Part Two

Part Two  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey Lo-Fitz! Quit moping around. It happens to all of us," his dorm mate Josh said. Tossing his basketball at him. "Want to go shoot some hoops?" he asked as Luis caught the ball. Luis stared at the ball in his hands and sighed. "No. Sorry, Josh. I'm just not up to it, Man." "What about hitting some of the parties? Having a few beers? Drown your sorrows. Always works for me." Luis studied him curiously for a moment with his dark eyes. "How many break-ups have you had, Buddy? You sound real experienced at this sort of thing," he laughed. "Kind of like my good friend Hank back home," he said. "Who? Me?" Josh asked. Puffing out his rather puny chest. Luis stood up. Towering over him. "You know.you kind of look like him, too. Hank's been dumped so many times I've lost count," he said. Chuckling to himself when Josh grinned and said, "I bet I got him beat. I can't even remember how many times I've been dumped. Me. Myself. Now that's bad." And Luis had to agree with him. "So.are you game? Kyle invited us to his fraternity's big bash. Guaranteed a lot of rich chicks'll be there." Luis shook his head at him as he pulled his faded leather jacket on. Josh was always on the prowl. He was determined to rise above his own social status. Even if he had to do it through marriage. "That's it, Lo-Fitz!" Josh said with a grin.  
  
He was going to live to regret this, Luis thought as they stepped outside into the cool night air. "Come on," Josh yelled in front of him. "I'm freezing my butt off here." They jogged nearly the whole way to the fraternity house. Arriving out of breath. "Man, it's cold out there," Josh shivered. "But it's hot in here," he whistled. Setting his sights on a girl obviously out of his league. "See ya later, Lo-Fitz. I have a date with destiny." Luis blinked at him. Now where had he heard something like that before? He laughed to himself as it dawned on him. His little sister Theresa was always spouting off nonsense about fate and destiny. She lived in a fantasy-world of her own making, Mama said. Always a dreamer. From day one. He looked up. Realizing he had wandered off to a remote, reasonably quiet corner. Here he was. A senior in college. And still he was hit with longings for home and all that he knew. Fine company he was, he smirked, as he stared out the window. At the stars.  
  
He scanned the room. Looking for Josh. And spotted him with the redhead from before. Nope, he thought. He didn't stand a snowball's chance in hell with that girl. "Hey Luis!" Kyle called after him. Luis groaned. So close. Yet so far. He'd been seconds away from stealing away. To wallow in his misery alone. "Have somebody I want you to meet!" Kyle grinned. Throwing his arm over his shoulder and leading him back into the buzzing crowd. "You'll love her. Gorgeous. And rich, Man. You'll be living the big life." Luis barely restrained himself from jerking out of Kyle's grasp. Who said rich girls were more attractive? Beth wasn't rich. And he loved her. At least he thought he did. He was so confused. He'd known her his whole life. But he felt he didn't really know her. "The only problem is, Man, she doesn't say too much. But one look at her. I'm telling you, Lo-Fitz. Who cares if she doesn't say much?" he said. Howling at his own flat joke. That just proved Luis's suspicions. Kyle was already filthy, stinking drunk. "What the.she's gone! Bianca, where'd your friend go?" "I dunno," the sullen brunette replied with a shrug of her shoulders. "She's not my friend anyway. Daddy's just trying to make nice with her old man so he wanted me to get in good with her. But she's hopeless. She doesn't know how to have fun. Not like I do," she said. Pulling him into a tasteless kiss. Luis left. He'd had enough.  
  
He went outside. To resume his stargazing. And prayed for answers. So Beth was feeling a little insecure about their relationship. He had no clue why. Since their fight following graduation, they'd only had little disagreements at best. Luis always assumed in the back of his mind that after he finished college, then law school, she'd be waiting for him. And they'd get married and live happily ever after. Now he wasn't so sure. She actually wanted him to give up his dream. For her. He loved her. But.would he be happy? Truly happy? Going against what he'd worked for as long as he could remember? He didn't know. "The stars hold all the answers, don't they?" He turned. Startled once again. By the soft voice from years past. "It's you," he whispered. Staring into her blue eyes. With their ever- present sadness. She smiled. The corners of her lips turning up. But it didn't quite reach her eyes. "Luis, is it?" she asked. Laughing softly at the look of amazement on his handsome face. "I've never forgotten," she divulged with a secret smile, and he was transported back almost 8 years. To that library where he first saw her. When he wiped her tears from her silky cheeks. "You never answered me," he stated. His words hanging in the night air. "Hmm?" she hummed. "My question," he said simply. Reaching out and brushing her cheek tentatively with his knuckles. "You ARE real," he said. Dark eyes shining in the starlight. "I always wondered," he laughed. "And that morning on the beach. Why are you always running from me?" he asked. "So many questions," she smiled. This time the smile lighting up her blue eyes. He closed his eyes. Savoring the moment. "For another time," she said. Covering his hand with her own and placing a gentle kiss on the back of it. "Wait," he said. "You're doing it again," he called out. She stopped. Turned and pinned him with her blue gaze. "Good-bye, Luis," she whispered. And Luis watched helplessly as she disappeared from his life once again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He took the picture out of the box and placed it on his desk. His desk. He'd done it. He followed his dream, he thought as he looked around the small office. Not much. But it was his own. He heart warmed as he remembered the proud smile his father sported after he'd first seen the place. "My son," he beamed. "An attorney. And not one of those crooked lawyers, either," he'd said. Causing Mama to scold in an amused voice, "Martin!" Theresa had giggled like the school girl she was, while Miguel and Kay laughed heartily. Antonio had raised his glass in a toast, "To my little brother. It seems like it was just yesterday I was teasing him about painstakingly fixing that ugly rug of his for good ole Bethy. My how times have changed. Or not," he teased. Luis could swear his face was flaming. But nobody seemed to notice. Not even Paloma. Who could always see right through him. Theresa sighed dreamily. Propping her chin up on her hand. "I'm so glad you two are back together. So.when's the wedding?" she asked. Luis choked on his lemonade, and Beth shot him a funny look and excused herself.  
  
"Theresita!" Mama said in an exasperated voice. "Think before you say something next time," Paloma said. "I'm sorry," Theresa apologized. "I just assumed." "Alright. Leave your sister alone. I was kind of wondering the same thing, Luis. But I didn't want to put you on the spot," he said. Smiling at his youngest daughter and running his hand over her dark head affectionately. "I don't know, Papa," Luis admitted. "We've only just got back together. It's been a long time." "Yes, it has," his father agreed. "Don't you think it's time you started a family of your own, Son? I want some grandkids," he laughed. "Preferably after you and the girl of your dreams get married," he said. Casting a meaningful glance Antonio's way. "Is Beth the girl of your dreams?" Paloma asked quietly. Remembering the 'real' girl of Luis's dreams. He'd confided in her about Sheridan long ago. She knew he still thought about her. Sheridan's memory lingered. And Luis wasn't so sure he wouldn't see her again.  
  
Luis avoided the question. Knowing what Paloma was up to. He couldn't wait his entire life for her to come back into his life. Just as suddenly as she had all those other times. It'd been four years. How could she affect him so? He'd given up trying to figure it out. "I love Beth," he said. Rising from his seat and making his decision. He'd kept her waiting long enough. He'd found her outside. Bare feet tucked up under her on the old swingset. Her brown eyes lit up at the sight of him, and he smiled at her. "Luis, wait," she said. Placing a finger on his lips as he sat down beside her and opened his mouth to speak. "I know you aren't ready for this." "But Beth," he protested. "No, Luis. Don't. You need some more time. And I'm okay with that. I want you to be sure when you ask. Okay?" she whispered. Her dark eyes staring into his. "Shh," she hushed. "I'll be waiting," she said. Kissing his forehead and stretching her legs out. He watched her as she walked away. Time. All the time in the world wasn't going to make this decision any easier.  
  
That had been a week ago, he thought. Running a finger across the old photo. Taken at their high school graduation. Him, Hank, and Beth. Whatever he decided, he knew she would always be in his life. But did he want to take that final step and marry her? He didn't know. He just didn't know, he thought. Lowering his weary head to his hands. His eyes wandered to the copy of the Harmony Herald lying just fingertips away. The headline proclaimed.Crane Heiress to Wed.He slammed his fist down on the paper. Then picked it up. Studying her. Why? She wasn't happy. He could tell. Her blue eyes were dull. Lifeless as he held her. And that little spark he had seen at their last meeting was gone. Extinguished. It was crazy. But he had to see her before he made his decision. He grabbed the paper in his hands and walked through the door. Never looking back.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Later, as he stared out at the rolling waves frantically pounding the shore, he thought they were a perfect reflection of his mood. He'd gone to the Crane Mansion. And they hadn't let him see her. Refused to admit him. What were they afraid of? He stared ahead. Oblivious to the rain that had begun falling lightly. Barely conscious of the ocean's salty spray. But he felt her presence immediately. He always had. It was strange really. Almost frightening how much she was a part of his life. Yet she wasn't. She walked slowly toward him. The wind whipping her blond curls around her beautiful face. "You cut your hair," he whispered. Smoothing his hand over it. His hand falling to her neck and bringing her close. Sighing contentedly as he felt her nestle against his chest. They held each other for the longest time. Uncaring that the rain and the waves' mist were soaking them. Finally, she pulled away. And there were tears in her blue eyes. Tears in his dark eyes. He tasted the salt from their mingled tears as he kissed her. For the first.and last time. A cry tore free from her throat as she leaned her forehead against his. Kissing his tears away. "I'm sorry," she whispered in farewell. He stayed there. Rooted to the spot. His decision made for him. 


	3. Part Three

Part Three  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Daddy! Daddy! Help me!" the little girl squealed. Jumping on the bed and landing on top of him with an "oomph." "Emily," her mother groaned. Rolling over and pulling the covers over her head. "Daddy," she whispered. "Josh and Sam said they were going to catch me, tie me up, and put me up on top of the roof," she said solemnly. Her chocolate brown eyes wide with terror. "They said a big bird was going to come and fly away with me. And I'd never see you or Mommy again," she sniffled. Placing a tiny hand on his unshaven face. Tears welling up in her eyes. "Oh Em," he said. Hugging her tight and closing his eyes as he breathed in the sweet scent of her dark curls. "Josh and Sam aren't going to do that," he said. A smile on his face as he pictured his two rambunctious boys. "I won't let them. Now," he said. Pulling back and wiping away the last of her tears. "You go in there and tell them Daddy said to quit terrorizing their little sister, okay?" he grinned as she giggled. He watched as she ambled out the door. Her tiny feet clad in a pair of her mother's old socks. A pink nightshirt with a happy dalmation on the front engulfing her body. She stopped before she was all the way out the door and turned around. Blowing him a sweet kiss. Smiling adorably as he pretended to catch it. He lay back against the pillows with a sigh. There were a lot of things he'd change given a second chance. But how could he ever imagine life without his children?  
  
"Thanks, Honey," his wife mumbled. Her dark head popping out from the covers to give him a quick kiss to the cheek. "Josh and Sam are little monsters," he laughed. "But they're our monsters," he said. Brushing her hair back from her face and placing a chaste kiss to her lips before climbing out of bed. He walked into the living room. Finding the two monsters in question squeezed together in one of their recliners. Watching cartoons and munching on cereal. He couldn't help but laugh when twin pairs of brown eyes turned to him, and he saw the milk dribbling down both their chins. "Hey guys," he laughed. Motioning for them to clean themselves up. "What do you say we do something fun this weekend? Instead of staying here and watching cartoons all day, huh? Want to go to the park?" "Yeah!" they exclaimed in unison. Scrambling from the seat. Their breakfast forgotten. Luis just shook his head as he walked across the room and grabbed their bowls. "Daddy?" Emily asked. Tugging on his hand. "Can we see if Abby can go, too?" "Sure, Em," he said. "Why don't you go call your aunt Paloma now and ask her if it's okay. You remember the phone number, right?" "Daddy," Emily giggled. "I KNOW it. I'm a big girl," she said. Proudly holding up four fingers. "You sure are," he said. Tickling her tummy. When I was your age, I didn't even know what a telephone was," he teased. "Now, shoo with you," he laughed. Scooting her off in the direction of her room. "Go get ready."  
  
Paloma was more than happy to let them take Abby off her hands. With the baby coming in just a couple more months, the three-year-old was almost more than she could handle. Luis could certainly understand why, too. Abby was her father through and through. If someone had told him 6-7 years ago that his sister would be married to his best friend with one adorable daughter and another baby on the way, he'd never have believed it. Luis hoped for his sister's sake that the new baby was nothing like Hank. Poor Paloma was already going to be gray before her time. He grinned as Abby and Em squealed excitedly as the entrance to the park came into view. It was one of their favorite places. Josh and Sam grabbed their gloves from the back seat and ran ahead. Immediately engaging in a game of catch. Abby tagged Em and raced off, yelling "You're it!" He took a seat at the nearest bench and watched them while they played.  
  
"Is this seat taken?" he heard a familiar voice ask. And his heart leapt to his throat. He hadn't seen her.living and breathing since that evening on the beach 7 years ago. He quit breathing for a moment as he just stared at her. She was more beautiful than ever. "Sheridan," he finally whispered in surprise. "I was starting to think the cat had got your tongue, Luis," she teased. A smile playing at her lips. "I didn't.I never." "It's okay," she said softly. Fiddling nervously with the rings on her finger. His dark eyes were drawn to her hands. And it was then he noticed the absence of a wedding band. "I thought." he said. "I did," she said. Staring out ahead. At the children. One child in particular. "But it's been over for a really long time now, Luis. It never really was. It was more of an arrangement. For the good of the family name," she scoffed. "Father must not have been real clear on all the bases when he made the deal with Eric, though. He left me before Katie was even born."  
  
"Katie? You have a daughter?" he asked. Somehow stunned by this news. She looked at him strangely for a moment. Then said simply, "Yes." And pointed to the children. For the first time Luis noticed a little girl. No more than 5 or 6 years old. With shimmering golden hair so much like her mother's. Happily playing tag with Em and Abby. "She's beautiful," he said honestly. Thinking to himself that she must look exactly like her mother at that age. "She's my happiness," Sheridan said softly. Turning those blue eyes on him and taking his hand. He breathed in sharply at her touch, and for a moment, he wished.he wished he could take it all back. Start all over again. But then he heard Em's sweet voice calling "Daddy" and Josh and Sam's cheers. And he didn't know anymore. He had his slice of heaven. He couldn't ask for more. Nothing more but to share it with her. It was almost as if she were reading his mind, knew his thoughts, as she whispered, "In this life, it's impossible, Luis. You have what you've always wanted. This IS what you wanted. Isn't it, Luis?" she asked. Her blue eyes staring straight through him. Down to his very soul. He searched his heart, his mind frantically for the answer. He DID have everything. His entire family. Scattered. But together. He was a lawyer. Like he'd always dreamed. And he was married. With three wonderful children. This isn't how you pictured heaven, is it, Luis? his mind whirled. He closed his eyes. Hoping to stop the sensation. But it only got worse. Why did her voice sound so far away, he wondered as he faded into blackness. What was happening to him?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"Luis! You can't leave me," he heard someone crying in the distance. It sounded like Sheridan. Why was she crying? He wasn't leaving her. He would never even consider it. He had to tell her that. Reassure her. He loved her. More than anything in the world. He awakened. Blinking his eyes when he was confronted with the harsh light. Where was he? And what made Sheridan so sad? So sad she was crying. He could feel her hot tears soaking the material of his shirt. Slowly, he raised a hand to her hair. Stroking it gently. Confused as she went still in his arms. "Luis?" she whispered. Disbelief evident in her voice. "Luis?" she cried joyfully. Raising her blue eyes to meet his gaze. "You came back to me," she said. Throwing her arms around his neck. "I was afraid I'd lost you. I tried everything. Don't ever leave me again," she sniffled against his neck. She cupped his face in her hands and smiled brilliantly. The sadness gone. "I," she paused. Kissing each eyelid. "Love," she said. Tenderly brushing his cheeks with her lips. "You," she finished. Before brushing her lips gently against his. His mind flashed back to another time. Another place when they kissed. As tears coursed down their faces. This time, though, it was not a kiss farewell. He broke away with a sigh. Tucking a strand of her blond hair back behind her ear and gazing into her eyes. He smiled. "I'm not going anywhere without you. You're stuck with me for an eternity," he whispered. Caressing her cheek. "We'll find out the answers. In our own time," he said. Pulling her into his embrace again. Heaven's not the same without you, he thought as he held her tight. Not the same at all. 


End file.
